Ninjago The New Ninja (Same thing! Just more chapters)
by WolvesandNutellaLover
Summary: The ninjas were always thought to be a cool under fire style. Even when they met the new ninja they weren't that surprised. But what happens when they found out the ninja isn't... exactly who they planned. Eventually there will be a romance for the "new ninja" but like a TV series I will make you wait until like the last chapter. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**So basically my first story got deleted on my account, so I couldn't upload more on the same story. So here it is again. You can skip to the new parts already, if you have been reading my stories. Sorry for the long wait readers. Bye!**

**-Hunter**

**_READ THIS PLEASE PLEASE BEFORE YOU READ!_**

**_Ok, so basically this is kinda like a crossover, but there is only one character in here from Avatar, and the only thing from Mulan will be the pole climbing test. Katara will be this character, but she will be the avatar. Plus the only thing from LOK is Naga. I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO, AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, MULAN, or Legend of Korra. I dunno ratings so ummmmmm... PG sounds good. Ok, read on..._**

_It was a nice, partly cloudy and sunny afternoon. So what were the ninjas of Ninjago doing on this perfect day? Flying a kite, taking a hike, or being the heroes of Ninjago, guarding the city from potential doom? Nope. They were... _**_playing video games. _**

"Take him out using the roundhouse kick, Jay!" Cole exclaimed. After lots, and LOTS of shouting, the game finally ended. Right when the guys were about to start a new level, an alarm sounded, and Nya's voice rang throughout the ship.

"Serpentine found in Ninjago Town Center!"

The boys quickly left the game system on, and ran onto the Destiny's Bounty deck. Then they all yelled in synch, "NINJA-GO!" In a whirl of red, blue, black, and white all four boys had on their ninja suits on. Right when the boys started to head down the ,ladder into Town Center, they heard a weaker, high pitched, "NINJA-GO". They looked up and saw Lloyd, then chuckled slightly. Kai looked up and slightly laughing said, "Sorry little buddy, but this battle seems a little too dangerous for you. You have to stay here, and keep training. But, feel free with the game system!" Then jumped of the ladder along with the rest of the ninja. The ninja started looking around with their weapons. However, they found no traces of Serpentine.

"What the brick! How can we not find the Serpentine. I mean, its kinda hard **NOT **to notice a group of snake-human mutants!" exclaimed Jay. He then kept on babbling on how they were probably late for a battle, or how un-professional they were, when Cole all of sudden yelled, "JAY SHUT UP, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! And anyways, I think I hear something around the corner." Silently like ninjas** (*hehe no pun intended)**, the ninja all crept around the corner and at Cole's count of three they all jumped out with their weapons raised. "YAHH- what the brick!" Amongst their eyes they saw someone with the Serpentine either tied up, passed out, on hung upside down with their tails frozen on walls. The ninja saw someone with a mask on, covering up their whole head except their eyes. The mysterious person was wearing something just like the ninja, but it had no design or belt on it. Kai was the first one to break the silence.

"What the heck, dude! You totally stole our fight! What up with dat?!" Kai like the rest of the gang assumed that the mysterious person was a dude. Cole and Jay were a bit irked too, to be beaten to their own fight. Zane being a little more leniant said, "We appreciate you helping Ninjago city, but as you can see we are the ninja and have these situations under control." The boy turned around narrowed his eyes for a second and said in a voice that seemed a little deeply forced, "Well sorry about _stealing _ your fight, but what was I supposed to do? Watch people get terrorized when I can do something about it? I'm not excepting a whole ceremony, but a little "thanks for helping" might've been ok. Look, I'll just be leaving." Being the hotheaded one, just that little spark of attitude coming from the boy set off Kai like a fire. "Hey! We didn't ask for your help!" Without thinking, he muttered, "Wannabe ninja" And with that Kai shot out a burst of flame from his sword. Confident that he got the boy, he turned around and said, "C'mon guys, maybe its not even worth fighting a rookie." But as he started to put his sword into his scabbard, the boy turned around the next second Kai's sword was stuck onto the wall, in a frozen patch of ice. Cole, Jay, and Zane weren't sure at first if the boy was worth fighting, but then the boy moved his hand like a taunt. "I think that boy wishes to fight us" said Zane. Suddenly out of what seemed a water bottle of some sort, the boy controlled the water and shot them out of the ninja. The ninja were so stunned that they barely had time to react. But they attacked anyways. Zane threw his ice shuriken at wicked speed and accuracy, but his jaw soon dropped when right before they hit the boy, all that were left of them was a puddle. Jay tried to shoot lightning out of his nunchucks, but whimpered when the boy used water and pushed Jay up against the wall with it, freezing the water. Cole, feeling more and more determined to defeat the guy, yelled a battle cry, and hit the ground with his scythe, providing a tremor in the ground. Cole thought that he won, because earth techinically beats water. But then the boy did something totally unexcpected, and that's saying something for what he's done. He stomped the ground that with a twist of his foot, a pillar of ground under Cole lifted up and shot him about 12 feet away. All boys were really frustrated now, and were just about to use spin-jitsu when all of a sudden a voice called out "STOP!" The ninja turned around and saw Sensei Wu. The boy stopped fighting which caused the ninja to stop as well. Sensei Wu turned and said, "When I found that the Serpentine were no longer a threat today, I decided to call in for a team meeting. All of you to the ship. And I mean _all _of you.", then pointed to the boy. The ninja all looked surprised, which caused Jay to shout, "What? Um, if you haven't noticed Sensei, we are not in real harmony with him at this mome-" He stopped once he saw the seriousness in Sensei Wu's eyes.

"Uh, never mind" The ninja and the boy all headed back to _Destiny's Bounty_, where a meeting was held. Nya and Lloyd walked in and sat, all cruious, along with the rest of the group, except the boy and Sensei Wu. Jay being really talkative broke the silence, "Sooooooo... You called us here Sensei?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Katara's POV**

Really? Of all the things that the blue dude just went through, he went with that?! Whatever, I can tell he's not the quiet sort of person. Anyways, I waited anxiously for Sensei Wu to tell the ninja the news. During, "the test", I bended all those guys' butts! Mostly waterbending, just a pinch of earth, but that other guy, the one in the black, was asking for it. Anyways, again, I re-focused back on what Sensei was talking about.

"I wanted to call you all in for a very special reason. I feel Garmadon is rising stronger and stronger. And, I mean no offense, but we need all the help we can get. So, I decided it is time for a new ninja. I was planning for you to meet the new ninja once there was another attack, and it seems you have done well finding the new member" Then Sensei pointed his finger at me. The boys all had surprised look on their faces, but then started smiling, and all said, "Ohhhhh~" Apparently having battle tests for a new ninja was normal for them. I wonder if they had to battle each each other before, like I did, to become a ninja. But then another one of them, I think he was Zane said, "but Sensei, how come you never told us we were having another ninja? We just recruited Lloyd." Sensei said with a worried look, "Like I said before, Garmadon is growing stronger. We need all the help we can get, even with the Green Ninja, and I figured we should recruit the new ninja in case we needed Katara sooner." The boys once again chorused another, "Ohhhhh-". Then stopped. Cole snickered then said, "Katara, isn't that like a girl's name?" The rest of the boys started laughing with him. Sensei Wu looked weirdly at the boys, "Yes, it is. A quite fitting name for her too." All of their brows furrowed, and it looked like they were thinking. Ugh, seriously sometimes boys can be such **idiots**. I silently counted down with my fingers** (I know, legos don't have fingers, but just pretend please)**

"Three, Two, One Aaand" I whispered, then pointed at the boys right when they all shouted, "**HER!" **At that moment, I flipped down my hood, revealing my whole face and long brown braid with blue streaks in it. The boys just stared at me for what seemed like the longest time. Eventually I got squirmy under their gaze, so I just started fiddling with one of my hair loops, and finally the boys stopped staring. Kai managed to sputter, "A GIRL!" I raised my eyebrow, and instead of snapping back with snarky comment, I said, "Last time I checked yeah." Kai mumbled out again, "You. are. a. girl." I raised both eyebrows this time and said, "Yes. And thats a chair. And thats a lamp. And this is a table." This cause Nya to snicker, and Kai blushed, finally noticing how dumb he started to sound. Nya left though to check on the ship moniters. Kai then started to look serious, "But a girl, being a ninja? Really? Girls arent meant to be ninjas! They can't fight!" Oh, that hit a nerve. I put both hands on the table and stood up. "Really, cause I could have sworn that I'm a girl, and that just like, oh I don't know like 10 minutes ago, kicked your guys butt! Now how do you feel about girls not being ninjas!" I shouted in Kai's face. Realization dawned over his face, and then he simmered down. I smirked, "Thats what I thought" I turned back to Sensei Wu, who look dissapointed at Kai, then turned back to me. Sensei asked me a question, with a knowling look in his eyes, "So, Katara, have you found out your element yet?" I responded with a grin and said, "Water."

**Cole POV**

OK, let me just process what I just went through today. Found a new person, found out that that person was the new ninja, and also a girl. Well, that seems enough drama for today. That girl, Katara, she seems, different. Usually most girls in Katara's position would have just huffed at Kai, but not Katara. She seems cool, and she has cool blue streaks running down her hair. They made her hair look like their was water constantly running down her brown hair. The thing about her, was the ability with elements. She could control water and earth! And what about that fire stream sent from Kai's sword, did she dodge it, or can she manipulate fire too? Anyways we all decided to introduce ourselves. It wasn't hard though, I mean during battle its easy enough to guess tht kai is fire, jay is lightning, Zane is ice, and I'm earth. And apparently we whisper really loud, loud enough for Katara to overhear our names.

**Katara POV**

I got tired, so I decided to go to bed. The guys gave me a little quick tour, then lead me to a guest bedroom, which officially now became mine. Suddenly I felt really stupid. "Oh, Zane! Listen I'm really sorry about what I did to your weapons. I can re-pay you." Zane had a small smile then said, "I'm sorry but those shurikens were made of special ice, and are a one of a kind style. Thank you for trying though." I smirked and said, "Trust me, I can help you. Just give me a picture of them and I promise, I'll get them to you. See you guys tommorow morning! Night!" I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. Without changing, I flopped on the bed. I didn't have much anyways. Only my like two outfits, oh, and this black suit. I was EXHAUSTED! I had to travel all the way from the South Pole Water Tribe to Ninjago City yesterday. I came on my trusty polar bear dog Naga- Wait. Oh no. I forgot Naga! I can't believe I forgot about my best friend. Will she be okay, out in Ninjago City. She's not used to big civilization! What have I done? I jumped out of bed and raced out my room to Sensei Wu's quarters. I remembered my manners, so instead of barging in I did the normal thing. I pounded on the door and yelled, "Sensei, I forgot NAGA!" Sensei Wu knew about Naga already, for he had met her and I while telling me that I would be the new ninja. Sensei came out of his room with an amused look. "Katara, calm down. I already arranged that Naga be taken care of from my good friend. Naga will be staying at the local Tea House for tonight." With that I breathed a sigh of relief. If that person what Sensei Wu's friend, then Naga should be safe. But then I had a mishevious smile and said, "Ok Sensei Wu, but can we pick her up first thing tommorow? I want to give the guys a litte introduction." Sensei Wu chuckled then nodded his head. I beamed at him, then said Good Night. I went back to my bed and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Time Travel to Morning!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

SPLOOOSH!

I woke up with a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on my head. " Augh! What the heck!" I yelled, until I looked up at 5 boys in red, blue, white, black, and green. The green one must be Lloyd, I thought because he was wearing green yesterday. I learned not to let people to under my skin. Jay grinned and said, "Sorry rookie treatment! All newbies get it!" I stood up annoyed, but kept my calm. "No worries guys, it doesn't really bother me." And with that I raised my hand in a sweeping motion over my head. In a second I was dry. I laughed at their shocked faces. Cole was the first to pipe up. "Ok, you never really told us how you can do that, thing." I feigned surprise, "Oh, you mean bending?" Everyone except me gasped, "But bending was said to be an extinct power! No one in Ninjago bends anymore. How-" but I cut off Cole. "Maybe in Ninjago, you can't bend. But who said I was from Ninjago?" Lloyd looked confused, "Well, if your not from Ninjago, where are you from? Wait, are you with the Serpentine! Guys she could be a sp-" Again I cut them off, "If I was with the Serpentine I would not have beat them up, and Sensei Wu would probably know if I was a spy. If you can tell my the hair style, and my necklace-" I showed them my mother's betrothel necklace, "Pure Water Tribe girl here, and to clarify even more, the Water Tribe is located in the South Pole! Not only am I the only southern waterbender left, I'm the Avatar." Zane had his eyes opened wide, "The Avatar?" All the other guys looked confused, and Kai said, "Wait, whats the Avatar?" Zane replied with a look of awe, "A person who has the capibility to bend the four elements, which are air, water, fire, and earth. The Avatar is supposed to bring peace and balance to the world." Lloyd now looked excited, "Cool! That means your kinda like me! I'm the Green Ninja, so I have the properties of earth, fire, lightning, and ice!" I smiled at Lloyd's change of mood, "Then said, all true. Now if you don't mind, I would like to change in peace!" The guys all nodded and shuffled out. "Oh and guys!" They turned around in the hallway. I smiled smugly and said, "Thanks for the little morning shower, here its only fair that I do the same for you!" I waterbended the water out of my mattress and with a huge blob of water, threw it over at the guys. "GAhhhhhh!" I smiled at my work, 5 guys soaking wet! "Okay, see you at breakfast!" was all the I said, once I closed the door. I didn't have much to change into, only one more outfit, my warrior outfit. Oh well, I thought as I changed into my regular Water Tribe outfit. I let down my braid, and let my hair tumble down. I put my hair into a long braid again, then redid my hair loops. I then put in my blue contact on my right eye. I took it out for a second, then sighed. No need to show the guys one grey eye, and one blue eye. They already think I'm a freak, bending and all. As I put it in I realized my grey eye still looked a little darker than my blue one. Whatever, I thought as I put my blue contact in, my hair loopies should cover it. There, All set. Breakfast, I'M STARVING!

**Wow, that was short! Sorry! I will make it up with cookies! Extra chips! Cause Im awesome like that! (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::)**

**I need more reviews please! You don't need an account to review people! Sorry... Just plz review!**

**-Hunter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cole POV:**

I stepped into the dining room along with the other guys, and hungrily sniffed the air. Ah~ Zane's cooking today, so chocolate-chip pancakes here I come!"Zane, almost done with tho-" was all I got to say when Zane put down 7 plates each with three pancakes on them. "All right! I love it when its pancake day! Almost as much as cake, but nothing ever beats cake." All the other guys rolled their eyes, at my obsession of cake. "What, can't a guy like his cake in peace? Don't judge!" I heard slight laughter and looked up for a second from my pancakes. Whoa, I thought, well thats different. I saw Katara in a blue outfit, kinda like a dress but at the same time not a dress. Her face was framed with hair loop thingies, and she seemed to be covering her eyes again with he hair loops. The thing that caught my eye though was her necklace. It was choker made of dark blue cloth, and dangling from it was a pendant made of a jewel I've never seen before. On the pendant was some sort of wave drawing carved into it. "Erm- hello. Earth to Cole." I could barely hear what Kai was saying. I guess Katara was trying to get my attention too, cause the next thing I knew I found her yelling in my hear, "YO COLE SLAW!" That woke me up. "What! What did I miss?" Everybody rolled their eyes, and chuckled at the nick name Katara decided to give me. Katara rolled her eyes as well and told me what I missed while I was in La-La Land. "Well, Kai was trying to tell you to finish your pancakes so we can go pick up my friend, Naga. Unlike you he was listening." I probably blushed, "Oh, ok sorry. Who's Naga?" Katara smiled like she just woke up from a good dream, "My best friend, I can't wait until you guys meet her!" This is where Jay just HAD to pipe up, "Why? Is she cute?" I rolled my eyes, typical of Jay. Katara first scoffed but then she smiled and said, "Yeah she is, and I totally think she'll like you!" I quickly inhaled the rest of my breakfast, and said, "Done! Now lets go meet this Naga!" Right then the ship docked and Katara was so excited she jumped out of her seat, and I mean literally jumped. I think she did bending, or whatever it was called on the air, and she floated upwards. "Lets go guys! You're all gonna LOVE Naga!" yelled Katara as she ran out of the kitchen. Jay followed her and said, "Dibs!" I heard Katara laughing down the hallway. We all followed her out to the deck then jumped off the ladder. Boy, were we surprised when we met Naga.

**Katara POV:**

I jumped off the ladder waiting for the guys to catch up. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they met Naga. Especially Jay. Finally everybody, not just the guys, landed on the dock. Cole looked around, "So where is Naga. Is she going to be another ninja, because if she is, she should be more proffesional, and on time." I rolled my eyes at serious leader. "Calm down. Ok one, Naga is NOT going to be another ninja. Two, she is the best partner you would ever have." Then I did my best whistle, one that could probably be heard all over Ninjago City. "Naga, COME!" Cole looked at me weirdly, "Um, I don't think just ordering someone makes them your best friend. She's not a dog." I laughed, "Hah, of course she's not a dog!" A second later we heard loud thumps. "Naga is a polar bear dog, duh!" "WOOF!" Jay and Kai screamed when they saw Naga, which of course made me laugh. "Hey there Naga! I missed you! Who's a good girl? You are, yes you are! See Jay! I told you she was cute! In a different perspective.." Zane said, "It seems we were having a different image of Naga when you mentioned her." I laughed when even Cole looked surprised, I guess he couldn't stay level-headed and calm ALL the time. "So your best friend is a.. polar bear dog. Why does that not surprise me?" I raised my eyebrow and said, "I'll take that as a compliment, cool-guy. So, Sensei Wu, is it ok if Naga stays here. She does her own hunting, can swim for fish, and can sleep in my room." Sensei Wu thought about it then nodded his head, "I don't see why not. Now let us all go back to _Destiny's Bounty_. It is time for your first day of training Katara." "Ok, Sensei Wu, c'mon Naga. Oh, wait-" At the edge of the dock I took out my water container and filled it up. "Don't ask, lets go."

**In the training room:**

"Zane! I know I melted your weapons, so I'll fix them for you." I got out my water canteen, then imagined the shuriken, and its design. I let out a breath of air, then bended what I could remember the shuriken looked like. Making sure I got every little detail right I looked at my work, and then did the Breath of Ice. Then I coated it with Dry Ice, just to make sure it didn't melt. "Here you go Zane, hope I got the design correct." Zane was so happy he was speechless, along with the other guys. I sighed, "You know guys, you will evenetually have to get over the fac tthat I can bend." I shook my head and faced Sensei Wu. "So, I'm the Ninja of Water, right Sensei?" I asked as Sensei nodded. "Does that mean I have a weapon of some sort, maybe a suit?" Being a ninja was still new for me, I've only been a real ninja for a day and a half. "Actually, Katara, you already have your ninja suit with you. You are a ninja, yet since you are a female, I feel you must have some individuality. Your Water Tribe battle clothing will be fine, and as for your hair, that is up to you." I smiled at Sensei Wu's answer. He is probably right about the individulaty, but I know that the other part of having different clothing was for me to still have a piece of home. He yelled, "NINJA-GO!", then turned into a gold tornado, around me. I looked down, and found myself in my war outfit, which was supposed to be on my bed. Oh, well, its not the wierdest thing I've been through.

"As for your weapon, I'm sure with your bending you wouldn't need a weapon, but we never know, for having a weapon in case is always important, bender or non-bender. Although you are the Avatar, you still are the Ninja of Water, so your weapon will be... the Tessens of Waves." When he said that, Nya came in with a box. When she opened the box, inside were two ocean blue fans, with ribs made of silver steel. On the ribs were tiny wave etch markings, and the fan itself had the same design on my necklace painted with silver. I was speechless!, "No way these are AWESOME!" Ok, maybe not so speechless. Just as I was about to touch them, the box lid shut on them. Sensei must've seen my confused look because he said, "Not so fast. There are only four Golden Weapons, which the ninjas already posess. You will not have a Golden Weapon, because instead you will use these tessens, which are just as powerful as the Golden Weapons. However, you must earn the Tessens of Waves, if they are to be you life-long weapon." I understood then nodded my head. "I understand Sensei, now lets get to training!" Sensei smiled at my enthusiasim, and said, "Well, first off we will have a sparring match." Everybody seemed to like that idea, and all stood up straighter. " We will not have sparring matches like we usually do. Instead, it will be Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd against Katara." Hmmmm, might be a little challenging, but I'm up for it. I nodded, but stopped when Cole said, "Wait, Sensei are you sure? I mean its 5 ninjas against one untrained person." I tilted my head, "Why? Are you afraid of hurting me? I'm okay with hurting you." I chuckled slightly at his frown, "Cole, chill, I was kidding. Anyways I have my bending-" "Actually, Katara, bending will not be allowed in this sparring match." said Sensei Wu. I widened my eyes, then lowered them. "Ok then Sensei. Might be a little more challenging than I thought, but I'm ready." I knew what to do. Just cause I couldn't bend didn't mean I couldn't move like an airbender. Airbending movements require no bending, so I'm sure Sensei would allow that. "Lets do this!" I said. Sensei Wu nodded, "Ready everybody? 3, 2, 1 Spar!" 5 guys came at me. Kai was the first one to throw a punch, I easily sidestepped out of the way, making him stumble. Cole threw a roundhouse kick, but I flipped out of the way. The guys narrowed their faces, and I could tell they were first going easy on me. Now, they were gonna give it their all by trying to attack me all at the same time. Zane did a cartwheel then flipped upwards. I knew he was going to try and take me down from the air, but while he was in mid-flip, I slid under and kicked his foot, making him fall flat on his face, and at the same time I kicked Kai, who was trying to get me from behind. I ducked Lloyd's punch and kicked his feet upwards, which caused him to fall on his butt. Cole's eyes widened, but he lunged anyways. He flipped towards me, then punched and kicked at lightning speed, with Jay along side him. I easily dodged them, with my arms behind my back, making them punch each other. Soon, everybody was out of energy, and was on the ground. "I guess I win then. Good match!" The boys stood up, and looked at me in awe. "How did you do that? You dodged like nothing we have ever seen before! Did you bend?" said Kai. Cole looked at Kai and said, "Kai she would never do that. Did you?" I rolled my eyes, "Wow, guys nice to know you trust me. And no, I didn't use any bending. To be clear, I moved LIKE an airbender. But moving like an airbender doesn't require any bending." Cole nodded, "Yeah guys, see! PSHHHH, Doubting her! Foreshame!" I laughed at Cole who laughed alongside me. "You guys ok now? Hope you weren't too bruised up." I said. The boys all shook their heads, and all mumbled that they were ok. "Ok, then ninja, and too-be ninja. The next test comes up. NINJA-GO!" Sensei made a spinning tornado in the middle of the room, and then instead of a a tornado a long tall pole stood in place, with Sensei besides it. At the top of the pole was an arrow. Sensei held two golden weights with straps on them, so it looked like two giant charm bracelets. "For your next test, you must climp up the pole and retrieve the arrow." said Sensei. I wondered what the two giant gold weights had to dow ith this. Then I read the engravings, _Strength_ and the other one said, _Discipline_. Lloyd looked up the tall pole, then said, "Piece of cake!" Cole then looked excited and said, "If we do it, will we get cake?" I shook my head, boy, does Cole like cake. I looked at the pole and thought, This is too easy, there has to be a catch. Sensei Wu looked amused at Lloyd then said, "You must getup the pole with Strength and Discipline." Kai said, "No worries Sensei, we have plenty of Strength and Discipline." Then he walked towards the pole. Zane all of a sudden read the weights like I did. "Kai, I think Sensei Wu meant to climb the pole with Strength and Discipline, literally." Then he motioned to the weights. Sensei Wu smiled than said, "Kai, since you seem so excited, how about you go first. He then gave the weights to Kai, who almost fell form the weight. Kai then put on a determined looka nd strapped the weights onto his wrists. He jumped onto the pole, but the weights pulled him down, and he fell on his back, "OW!" Jay then went next, but the exact same thign happened to him. Zane tried too, but as soon as it looked like he could do it, his arm moved a millimeter up, before he fell down. Cole stood up taller and said, "No worries guys, I got this. Ninja of Earth and _Strength_ at your service!" He put ont he weights on his arms, and jumped onto the pole. For the first 3 seconds it looked like he was fighting hte weights. He got his hand to move up 10 inches, and said, "Guys, I think i got it!" But the weights seemed to have another idea. Cole fell before you could say "Holy lychees!" I gulped looking at the tall pole in disbelief. Kai looked at me and said, "What are you doing, there's no point." I looked at him and said, "So what, I'm just gonna give up. Not for the world." Kai scoffed and said, "Sure I couldn't do it, but I'm sure a girl like 10 pounds lighter can totally scamper up there like a mountain goat." I gave him a glare that would have melted a frozen block of ice. I ignored him and put on the weights anyways, I jumped onto the pole, but I had no different outcome. I fell on my back with an "Ugh.." We all kept trying for the rest of the day, with Lloyd even tying the weights to his legs. Nothing, Nada, Zilch, Zero. After a while it got late, so we quicky ate dinner and got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, than spit out the froth, and rinsed my mouth. I laid down into my bed, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the pole off of my mind. There _had_ to be a way to get to the top with the weights. I sighed, then tried to go back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay POV**

I got into fighting stance along with evrybody else. I was pretty sure I had a look of determination on my face. I don't mean to sound rude but, if everybody goes down, at least Katara and I can have a good fight. She can water bend, earthbend, and airbend. I'm pretty sure I'm leaving something out. What was it again? Ummmm... Sandbending? No. Woodbending? No. Oh well. I'm pretty sure she can't have lightning though. With my amazing lightning skills, there is no way I am losing to Katara again. Oh, this is going to be fun. Sensei made sure we were all ready, "Ninjas and samurai, ready?" We all nodded. I smirked at Katara's face. She looked so nervous, it almost made me believe that she was fighting a million of us! Maybe I should go easy, No Jay! You lost to her twice, now, its payback! Sensei counted down, "Three, two, one, NINJAGO!" Katara made the first move, she bended water and threw it towards us, from an open window. Huh, smart idea to open the window, with an infinite amount of water, since we were in the ocean. I easily dodged the water, which splashed harmlessely behind me. "Is that the best you can do Katara? Now this is what I call kick butt!" I raised my nunchucks, and felt a surge of energy traveling through my whole body, out my hand and towards Katara. Luckily for Katara, I didn't make the lightning too life-threatning. Katara easily dodged it, spinning in a circle. At that same time Kai through a stream of fire out of his sword, and Cole went up close, and swung his scythe towards her arm. This all happened in 3 seconds. Oh, is Katara gonna get it today! Scratch that. I thought, because Katara swung her tessens, throwing a huge gust of wind, dissipating the fire. Katara used her tessens, by using them to close around Cole's scythe, slightly twisting his arm, only enough to leave him sore. Then she closed one fan and clubbed Cole on a shoulder pressure point. Cole collapsed, and Katara bended a water stream to push him outside the mat. I was surprised. Cole was the strongest, and he almost never missed his target. Never mind, I thought, I focused back to Katara. Nya slashed with her double daggers, fast and furocious as a tiger. I probably sighed. Yes, yes, I have a crush on Nya. Once again, I tried to focus on Katara. She bended water, and made them into ice daggers. She used her tessens to blow the daggers and pin Nya against the wall, the ice daggers attaching Nya's clotches to the wall like push pins. Zane went up close like Cole. He threw his shuriken at Katara, who used the tessens to block the shuriken, which lodged themselves in the wall. Zane now was left weaponless, but he went hand-to-hand combat anyways. He threw a punch to Katara's face, but Katara moved sideways, threw her arm over Zane's punching arm, and moved it backwards. Then closed a fan, used it to take Zane's ninja belt, and tied Zane's arm with his foot. Zane wobbled but right when he was about to regain balance, Katara bended water and froze Zane to the wall. Ok, so it has been less than 2 minutes, and Cole, Nya, and Zane are already out. Hehe, no worries, right? Wrong. Lloyd and Kai both shot fire towards Katara, who's worried look was replaced with a smirk. She bended water onto the fire, which caused a LOT of smoke to rise. Soon, I couldn't see Katara. Then what seemed out of no where, a stream of fire hit Lloyd int he chest, throwing him out of the mat. Now it was just me and Kai. The smoke soon dissapeared, and now I could see Katara. Kai slashed with his sword, and Katara closed a fan and slashed along Kai's sword. Katara was surprisingly strong, as she started raising over Kai's sword. Kai's eyes widened, but he kicked under Katara's legs, and she fell. When she stood back up, Kai stapped towards her, and I used my nunchucks to throw the tessens out of Katara's hands. They landed out onto the mat, where she couldn't get it. Katara's hand widened, but they narrowed again. Kai shot another stream of fire, but this time it was so big, that you couldn't see Katara anymore. When I thought she had backed up out of mat, instead I saw Katara moving her arms in a circular motion, **_bending_**, the fire in a circle, which dissipated around her. Katara took the advantage of Kai's shock, and when she punched, a stream of fire came out, hitting Kai in the chest. _And out of the mat._ I was shocked. But I was even more determined than ever. I remembered now. She could waterbend, airbend, earthbend, and **firebend**. How could I have forgotten! Oh well, at leas tshe can't bend lightning. I shot lightning out of my nunchucks. Katara easily dodged it, and shot water towards my feet. I jumpedand dodged the water. I could have sworn I saw a spark coming outo f Katara's fingers, but I dismissed the idea. It was probably from my nunchucks, a little late energy. I shot oncemore, a stream of lightning. but this time I knew, Katara wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. A beautiful stream of energy, crackling with life came out and hit Katara. Katara's eyes became the size of eggs. I smiled, "Yeah, number one champ right he- What?" Instead of seeing Katara dazed and lying down on the mat, I saw that her body was still crackling with the lightning.

**Katara's POV**

I was hit with a shock of lightning, and I could barely stand. But I stood my ground. Right when I picked up my tessens, I was hit by Jay's lightning. Luckily it didn't to much damage. I raised my arms, and as I felt the lightning come out, I raised it back through my body. It was exhilerating, like I had all the power int he world. Like I just ate a thuderstorm. I felt the lightning come back in my body and out of my outstretched hand. The lightning spread towards my fan's metal blade and shot out. The lightning came out and went sparking towards Jay. Then all of a sudden I saw Jay's eyes widen, and I smirked. Jay's lightning was strong, but when he shot it, I redirected it. The lightning shot out, I made sure to absorb a little energy. If I didn't all that pure energy would've killed Jay. Jay was thrown onto the wall, and out of the mat. I fell on my knees, my vision tinged a little with red. "I... I g- guess I won, then." With that I collapsed. I looked up and saw everybody running towards me, inlcuding Sensei Wu. A black blob helped me up, along with a white blob. I blinked and my vision turned back to normal. "Ugh. That hurt. That really hurt." I saw that the black blob was Cole, and the white one was Sensei Wu. I lightly smiled, "Ugh, thanks Cole, thank you Sensei Wu." I smiled at Cole, and he smiled back, "You ok, Katara? If it makes you feel better, that was awesome." Jay grinned, "Yeah! The way you redirected my lightning! EPIC! But.. why did you move your hand? You were going to hit me, but you didn't. When I shot that lightning, it wasn't strong enough to kill." I smiled at Jay, then shook my head, "Jay, when you shot that lightning, you're right it wasn't enough to kill, but it was still really strong. Jay, when a bender redirects lightning, it doubles in it's energy. I absorbed about 70% of all that energy. If I shot all that lightning on you... well, let's say.. you wouldn't be talking right now." Jay's eyes widened with fear, "Oh. Uh, ok then. Thanks, Katara. I think." Kai chuckled, "Would that be a bad thing, if Jay stopped talking all the time?" Everybody laughed with him, including Jay. Sensei Wu looked at me with concern, "Katara, are you all right?" I nodded, "I'll be fine, Sensei, really." I managed a smile, at Cole's look of concern. "Are you sure?" "Heh, trust me Cole. I'm good. I needed a little spark in life anyways." Everybody chuckled at my clever pun. I made my way into the kitchen, "Soo... What's for lunch?" Everybody loked at me like I was crazy. "LUNCH? We just ate!" I looked at them and shrugged, "What? You think after a huge shock of lightning, no energy is burned off at all? After like a thousand calories burned, you don't expect me to be hungry? Whatevs, you people can do what you want. Imma make myself a sandwich." Cole chuckled at my response.

**Time travel... Mostly cause I'm lazy. **

All of a sudden the ship lurched sideways, and my almost finished avacodo and cheese sandwich fell out of my hand. "Aw man! And it was such good sandwich.. Oh well." I sighed. Now to find out what just happened. I looked out the window, and saw a little village. It looked kind of familiar... Wait... No. Way. "AHHH! NOWAYnowaynoway! Yes! I fist-pumped the air. "DAKOTA! AH! I can't wait!" I run up the deck, forgetting about my sandwich on the floor. I yell at the top of my lungs, "Guys, get yo butts up here! And Nya and Sensei, please I need to tell you something." When everybody was up, I told them the news, "Sensei I hope you don't mind but, can we please stop here for a couple of days? I need to visit a good friend of mine, Dakota." I pleaded to Sensei, doing my best puppy eyes look. Sensei chuckled, "Do not worry, Katara. Luckily for you we are getting a new ninja. Two new ninja actually, and they live in this village. You might know them." Then he gave me a knowing look. I smiled so big I would probably've been known as the cheeriest person ever. "I think I do. C'mon guys, don't lag behind." I said as I went up to the water. I thought it was time for Kai, to know. "Can't have you guys weighing us down. Can you?" I snickered at Kai. He looked scared at first, then guilty. "Katara, look I'm really sorry. I understand now that I was wrong, and you are an equal part of our team. Katara, I'm really, super, ultimaetly, sor-" I cut off Kai with a hug. When I pulled away I said, "Kai, chill. I forgive you. I'm glad you finally understood." Kai smiled "good. Cause I was running out of similes there." Then I raised my eyebrows, "But don't think this means I'm gonna go soft on you! I still plan on making your life miserable Hot Shot!" He laughed and so did I. I wouldn't have it any other way Water Tribe!" "Now, c'mon guys! I want you to meet my best friends!" Zane looked confused, "But Katara, as much as friends sociality is important or you, we should probably me looking for the new ninja Senei was talking about." I smiled, "No worries Zane. These new ninja _are_ my best friends. This is Dakota's hometown. But I forgot that my other best friend Ren was staying a couple months for summer break. I'm so excited for you guys to meet them! C'mon c'mon c'mon!" I was so excited, that instead of going down the ladder like a normal person onto the dock, I jumped off into the water about 8 feet below. Luckily for me, I made the water capture me, so I wouldn't get splattered on impact. With an air bubble I made it up to the top of the deck, pulled myself up, then water bended my self dry. The guys were still getting off the ladder, and when they made it down I was already running, with them shouting after me. "Hurry up guys!" I said as I ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cole POV-**

We all ran off after Katara, her long braid flying behind her. Dang, can the girl run! It was unbelievable that we could even keep up halfway. Anyways, we found Katara in front of a collection of apartments. "Woah, Katara your happiness is blinding." I said to Katara's huge smile. Katara scoffed and punched me in the arm,"Yeah, try saying that again the next time you see a slice of cake. Now c'mon, they told me what room they'd be staying in last time I saw them." I saw her walk up the stairs, "Lets see, ummm... Room 2J I believe." She knocked on the door of 2J. As we waited for an opening I began wondering about Katara's friends, "So... your friends, cool names don't you think? Dakota and Ren. So about the names, I mean I get Dakota, but what does Ren stand for? I think its a cool name, its creative. So, what does it stand for? Maybe the guy's name is Renny, or Re-" I was cut off when the door opened and I was greeted with two girls. "Dakota! Renae! It's me!" The girls squealed, and hugged each other. Well, I was wrong about the guy part. Then they did a hand shake thing. It went like: Slap, snap, clap, slap, slap, snap clap, and they did a back wards up down high five. In other words, complicated. One of the girls was wearing a grey t-shirt with purple words saying, "Harmony", and wearing red skinny jeans with grey flats with a purple imprint of a music note on it. Her eyes were a hazel-greenish color and she had brown hair that went only a little past her shoulders. The other one was wearing a light grey long sleeve, and a blue denim vest on with white skinny jeans and silver flats. Her hair was platinum blonde that reached her mid back, and her eyes were grey. I was guessing she was Renae, because she had a light grey bracelet with an "R" and the other had a yellow one with a "D". All the girls started talking really fast. Dakota arched an eyebrow at us, "So... who are they? There just standing there, really silent." "Oh, they're the ninjas of Ninjago city. And I'm kinda a ninja too." Once again the girls started talking all at once. But eventually Katara said, "Ok so I know you guys are wondering why I'm here, instead of the South Pole. But I have really good news... You guys are going to be ninjas! Isn't that great!" Dakota and Ren, or Renae, were speechless. Then they started screaming and jumping up and down. This time I spoke, "Ok, I know its great for all of your screaming happy girl time stuff, but we should really get going to Destiny's Bounty. So we'll give you like 2 hours to pack, we called your parents ahead of time, so they already know." Then Renae stopped smiling, "2 HOURS! What the brick, do you know how long it takes a girl to get ready?" Katara just rolled her eyes, "Renae! Chill~. I'm sure 2 hours is a lot of time to get ready, ok. So just pack all the things you brought and you should be good to go." Renae sighed, "Ok, fine. So where do we meet you guys?" Jay must've already thought about that, "Oh, the docks should be fine. So, after two hours at 1 pm-ish we'll be there." The girls nodded, then closed the door and went inside to pack. We all ran off to the docks. After two hours, we finally met up with Dakota and Renae, or Ren, as I learned she goes by. We all entered into Destiny's Bounty, where we met Sensei in the training room. "Good, it seems you have had no trouble finding your new members. Everybody, I would like to introduce you to the new ninjas of wind and music." Sensei faced Ren, "Renae, silver ninja of wind. You are fast, agile, and clever. Lke the wind, you move freely, but you are not afraid to help people. Your weapon will be the Katanas of Winds" The he turned to Dakota, " Dakota, purple ninja of music. You are creatively clever during battle. Like music you are not shy to express your feelings, however can be subtle. All these can be good things, if used to your advantage. Your weapon will be the Bow of Harmony" He then faced them both and yelled, "NINJA-GO!" Then spun in a gold tornado around Dakota and Ren. Dakota's ninja suit was a maroon purple color with a dark purple skirt that went to her knees, and tights underneath. Strapped to her back was a purple bow, with a sack of arrows. The arrowheads were a dark purple, almost black color, and the feathers were lavender. Ren's ninja suit was just like Dakota's, except silver, and instead of a bow, she had two katana's strapped to her back in an x-formation. Katara was smiling the whole time. "Yes, you guys are music and air, of course since Ren's an airbender, and Dakota is a brickin' singer! OMG! Ren, I just found out! We can finish my airbending training? I had to join the ninja, before we could finish. I mean I got the movements down, but I still need to know the basics." Katara sort of murmered the last part. Ren just smiled and nodded in reply. Dakota suddenly lit up. "That just reminded me. We never got to finish you s-" She was cut off with a hand to her mouth. "Ka-mpha. Leghho ogfph mphe!" I was guessing she said, "Let go of me." Katara let go and dragged Ren and Dakota to the room, " EW! Did you lick my hand? Sorry, about that what Dakota was trying to say was uhh.. sailing... lessons.. for .. sail boats? Ok be right back!" The dragged of Dakota and Ren to another room. Dakota was really confused and weirded out, "Katara what are you doing! Let go! STRANGER DANGER!" I laughes at the commotion. The girls dissapeared into another room, where I heard whisper-shoutings from Katara and Dakota. Ren was probably just standing there. Then I heard a big sigh, and the girls came out. "What was that all about?" I asked. Katara just looked like she didn't care, "Oh, just talking about.. you, know.. hehe, sail boats." I nodded, just wanting to get this weird conversation over. "So, Dakota, Ren, got anything to share about yourselves. If we're gonna be teamates we should get to know each other well." We took this into Katara's room. I realized that since the first time I was in her room, a lot of things changed. Her walls were blue except for one that was a whole bunch of random paintings. Some had blue backrounds, white backrounds, but all were colorful. I saw paintings like the design on Katara's necklace, the water tribe wave. But the two that caught my eye, were a painting of a beach, and a painting of a wolf. The beach was beautiful, unlike most, the sky was starry, with a bright moon. The painting looked so real, with the moon luminating the whole room, and the waves overlapping each other. The wolf was a mixed color of blue, gray, black, and then surrounding were a whole range of colors, like the Northern lights. How Katara knew how they looked like, I have no idea, since she was fromt he Southern Water tribe. The wolf's face was hard to describe. It was serious, but beautiful. Not cute, or fuzzy, but beautiful. "Wow Katara, your art is... wow." I know, I sounded really stupid, but thats because you haven't seen anything like this. Katara smiled at her feet. The guys kept talking to Dakota and Ren, while I talked to Katara. "How did you get to be this good? It almost seems real!" Katara laughed softly. Ren look at us, 'Oh yeah! I almost forgot how talented an artist you were Katara! Whenever I went to visit her in the South Pole, I would find her painting or bending! Or, both!" Katara blushed. Nya looked at the wall in awe, "Dang, Katara! You did all of this in a couple days? I can barely do a stick figure!" We all laughed. She said, "Okay guys enough of my wall, now lets focus onto Dakota and Ren." An hour later we learned that Dakota and Ren's favorite animal was the lion and hawk, they liked singing and dancing, and more about their familes. Then we went to the training deck. There we found Sensei drinking a cup of tea. "Will we be training now Sensei?" I asked. Sensei nodded. Behind him was one of the first training devices we ever used. Wait. Our first training device was at the monastery, which got burned. "How.. I thought.." Sensei walked over to Katara, "Katara and I started on this training device together." Katara smiled, "Yep. It took a lot of work but hey, if we want Dakota and Ren to be strong, we have to start strong." Ren had a studied look on her face. "Katara, I think we can start on airbending today. These gates, they look kind of like the ones back with the air nomads."

**Nobody's POV**

Katara got ready and walked over to the training device. The boys went over to the punching dummies. Ren told the girls how the training device would work. "You guys have to dodge all the wooden beams and walls and get to the other side without touching anything." The other girls nodded, "Sounds easy enough." Ren laguhed, "Oh, did I forget to mention, you have to cross the side, while the gates are spinning." Then Ren, bended a huge gust of wind, which caused the gates to spin. Nya looked nervous at first but tried anyways with Dakota. They both ran in... then fell out with bruises on their foreheads. kai came rushing to Nya, "NYA! Are you ok? What happened? What the brick Ren?! Nya isn't an airbender!" Ren simply looked at Kai, "Kai, this was an airbending training device. You must learn the basic movemets of the air, but you must not use bending. Nya did not have bending abilities, therefore, she could have been able to make it through the gates. However, she did not, and neither did Dakota. You must be like a breeze. Follow it with the wind. Like this." Ren blew another gust of wind, and once again the gates spun. Ren weaved her way through the gates, no sign of any contact with the wood, and barely any sound except the wind howling and the sound of Ren's feet shuffling. Ren's eyes were closed and she turned at the last second with every gate a centimeter close to her head, and made it out with a jump. She opened her eyes, "Now your turn Katara. Be the breeze." By this time all the ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu had stopped what they were doing and looked at Katara.

**Katara POV**

Okay Katara. You've gone through 3 firebending tests, 2 waterbending tests, 2 earthbending tests, and Naga while she was taking a bath. A batch of spinning gates threatening to rip my head off while everybody's watching? Peice of cake... Right? I took a deep breath. I tried to feel like a breeze, light, free... but... It was impossible. Everybody was staring at me. Not weirdly, just.. I could just feel them _there_. But I tried anyways. I ran and plunged into the beams, I thought I was doing well-SMACK! The beam hit my back, then my stomach. Never mind. I fell out, all bruised up, and feeling a little dazed. "Ugh, what the brick." I got up, and ran into the beams again. Every time I came up Jay had a bigger smirk on his face. He sounded like he was impersonating Sensei Wu. Every single time I fell out I heard, "Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. WHOA! Epic fail!" ERGH! It was SO annoying. The tenth try I fell out of the gates, I wondered if the gates were flammable. Then after the 20th try, I wondered if Jay was flammable. Then after the 30th "Fail." I lunged towards Jay, with a fist raised. Well, to be clear, I was about to jump, but then Cole and Ren held me back. I gave him a glare, "Well, if you guys think its so easy, why don't you try it yourselves." Cole and the others backed off. Jay shrugged, "Ok. It can't be too hard. Let me show you how a ninja does it" Jay shook himself out, took a deep breath then ran in. "See Katara? I am completely brickin' this thi-" WHAP! The last thing I heard was a huge whapping sound, and Jay falling to the ground with a bruise the size of head of cabbage. Everybody winced. I smirked, "Yeah, uh, I think I'm going to do it the non-ninja way." Jay groaned, "Ugh, shut up, Katara." Then I noticed something. The gates, they were like... real people. I know it sounds crazy, but I noticed that the gates were just like the ninjas attacking. I walked up to the gates. "My turn. I know what to do. Be the breeze, but, be like a ninja." This time I didn't run into the gates. I took one step up, then it back, then all of a sudden the world seemed to go in slow motion. The gate to my left seemed to be like Kai's punches, strong and quick. I dodged it with one step sideways. The rest was just like a sparring match. Sidestep, forward, backwards, duck, and it goes on. Before I knew it, I was on the other side. I let out a big breath. "You guys think I got it?" Cole laughed, "Ya THINK?" I smiled, "Heh, so, uh, Jay? Do you think I'm _close_ to how a ninja does it?" I put on an innocent smile and cocked my head. I laughed, "I thought so. Now, how about... dinner?" Everybody rolled there eyes. Of course I would comment about food at 4 pm. Anyways we kept training, and I have to say in only 5 hours both Dakota and Ren were already improving on their element. We ate dinner, which Jay cooked. Huh, he wasn't so shabby, but I was still hungry cause most of the meal was meat. Oh well, and at least it wasn't Cole's chili... (insert Katara's shivers)


	6. Chapter 6

**Jay POV**

I woke up a little earlier than everybody else. I was feeling more jumpier than usual, and decided what I should do with it. Then it struck me. A prank day! Hmmmmm... Who on? Then it hit me. DING! I whispered, "Lightbulb." Katara. Oh, was she gonna be sorry she made me look like an idiot. I also anted the guys to be in on it. Execpt Lloyd, I wasn't going to risk any snitching. I looked around the room we 5 guys shared. Cole's bed was empty. Huh, figures. He's always training at the most outrageous time of day. Oh well, I guess that just left me with Kai and Zane. No problem, three is a perfect amount. I woke up Zane and Kai, and I told them what I planned for Katara. "Wait, but _why_ are we doing this again?" Kai asked. Zane nodded with Kai. Luckily, I had this planned. "I dunno, I guess I'm bored and in the mood, the fact that she always seems to be calm, or I dunno, oh yeah! She kicked our butts in sparring and made us look like idiots!" Kai cocked his head, "Oh yeahhhh~ That seriously hurt my rep." I smirked, "What rep?" Kai glared at me. Zane still looked confused, "But Sensei always told us revenge is never the answer." Dang it. Curse Zane and his common sense. "Zane don't think of this as revenge... Think of it as... having fun!" Luckily Zane bought it. Great! We planned on what to prank Katara with. "I know!" I said. I thought about things Katara really liked. "She seems to really like that necklace of hers." Zane's eyes widened, "jay, no matter wht you say we are not stealing her necklace!" I laughed, "Of course not! Thats overkill Zane! I was going to say we could just hide the thing from her, making her think she lost it or something. Then we could like hang the necklace from somewhere with Kai's fire underneath, scaring the daylights outta her!" Kai nodded. "Yeah that could work! Alright, here's how we're gonna do this thing..." We got into a heated discussion like a whole Mission Impossible thing. This, was gonna be epic.

**Time Travel**

I tip toed over to Katara's room. Silently I used the best of my ninja skills as I crept over to Katara's sleeping form. I looked over to her neck. Brick! Her hand was over the necklace protectively in her sleep! I tried to undo the ribbon, but all of a sudden her hand grabbed my arm. I silently screamed. Then I realized she was still sleeping. It must've just been a reflex. I found a peice of loose thread and tied it to a coin I found on the floor ith one hand and put it in her hand. Eventually she let go of my arm, and I got the necklace. I crept out of the room, closed the door, and gave out a huge breath. I got the necklace, and went into the kitchen when Kai had a bag of bacon and his hand producing some fire. I showed him the necklace and he smiled, "You got it man! Nice, hang it on the hook, right... there." He showed me a little clear plastic hook that was on a cabinet. I strung the necklace on so that when Kai held the fire underneath cooking the bacon, the necklace it looked like it was gonna fall, but really it was safely tied to the a peice of string, in which if I pull will fall down. When the necklace falls it'll look like it will fall in Kai's fire, but really Kai will quench it before it reaches the flames.. "Ok, lemme get everybody awake for breakfast." I went back and yelled into everybody's room to wake them up." I chuckled under my breath. This was going to be the best prank EVER!

**Katara's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Jay yelling in my ear. "Ugh! What, was happening?" Jay smirked, "Breakfast is whats happening. Kai's cooking today." I groaned, "Ok, ok, I'm up. You can go now." Jay left to go tell Cole and the rest of the gang. I could hear his yelling from my room. I changed into my ninja suit, and went over to the mirror to do my hair. But as I was doing my hair something felt wrong, as if I was missing something. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Hair loops, done and even. Clothes, ok. Fans? Strapped to my waist. Necklace? I looked at my neck. I froze. Necklace? What. the. brick. No. No. No. NO! What happened? I started panicing. I looked all over my bed, under my bed, in each of my drawers, in my pockets, and even suggested throwing myself overboard and searching the waters of Ninjago. That necklace meant everything to me. It was from my mother. It was the _only thing_ left from my mother. She died when... a firebender terrorist tried to get rid of waterbenders. Even though the Hundred-Year-War was long done, that firebender was a famously dangerous terrorist, who killed many waterbenders before me. I'll explain later on how my... never mind. Right now, my first priority is to find my necklace. Just then I smelled meat. I remembered it was Kai's turn to make breakfast today. I had to go remember Kai to make some eggs or something for me besides sauseges, bacon, and other vulgar meat. As I was walking down the hall I saw everybody else pouring into the hall and out of their rooms. Immediatly I tapped the first person I saw, Cole. He spun around, "What up Katara? Whoa..." I probably looked like a deer in the headlights right now. "Katara, whats wrong? You looked like someone just waved a ham sandwich in your face. Hey.. where's your necklace?" I winced. "That's what I wanted to ask you about. I can't find it! Last night before I went ot bed, it was there, and then this morning I woke up and POOF!" By this time I was babbling and Cole took my shoulders and shook me hard. "Katara! Get! A! Grip! Your hyperventilating!" I scoffed, "No, I'm not, Cole." I sighed, "Whatever lets talk about it over breakfast. I have to make sure Kai gives me something non-meat anyways." Cole nodded, "Good. Your calm. I agree to walk with you to the kitchen" I rolled my eyes in response. Together we walked in the kitchen, and there I saw Kai cooking bacon. But instead of using a stove and pan, he was putting the bacon on his sword. I laughed, "Way to use your resources, Kai. Hey, have you seen my necklace?" I looked around in the cabinets while talking. Everybody must've heard me and came into the kitchen, and Lloyd looked worried, "Wait, what happened? Didja lose something, Katara?" I smiled, Lloyd was so cute and helpful, he was like a little brother. I nodded, "Yeah, I can[t find my necklace, and its _really_ important to me. My mom gave it to me" Just then Cole tapped my shoulder, "Uhhh, Katara? Your-" I shook him off, "Not now Cole. Anyways-" Just then I looked up. Hanging from a hook was my necklace, and underneath it was a flaming sword. Kai laughed, "I think my fire needs a little more... feul." Then he made the flames rise higher, about 3 inches away from my necklace. I saw Jay pull a little string and the necklace fell. I cried out, "NO!" Everything flashed back, the firebender, my dad crying out, "No!". Before I realized what happened, I pushed through Cole and Lloyd, with two fingers raised and hit Kai in 3 spots with my fingers, his upper neck pressure point, his midback, and his lower right part of his pack. Kai's sword clattered down, no longer flaming, and Kai collapsed, "AH!" I grabbed the necklace and collapsed letting out unsteady gasps. Nya, Dakota, and Sensei Wu rushed over to Kai's aid, while Ren, Lloyd and Cole rushed to mine. Zane and Jay just stood there, looking embarrassed. "What happened? Katara, Kai. Are you guys okay?" Ren shouted. Kai stood back up, looking fine despite the fall, and picked up his sword. "Jeez, Katara. I understand that its from your mom but chill." I glared at him, "I will _not_ chill. You almost burned my necklace. The only thing inportant to me. It was from my _mother_**_."_**Kai still looked frustrated, "I know. You said that." He tried to make his sword catch on fire again, but nothing happened. "What?" He put his sword away and tried to catch on fire with his hand, but again, nothing happened. "What's happening? Katara, what did you do to me?" Katara looked up, "I chi-blocked you, which means I stopped the flow of your fire chi in your DNA. But dont worry too much. Its temporary. Maybe 20-30 minutes." Kai relaxed, then stiffened along with Jay when Katara started yelling. "So... WHAT THE BRICK, YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME, WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO BURN MY BRIKIN' NECKLACE! AND JAY, REALLY?! I thought we was cool buds now!" I lunged at both, but Cole held my waist while Ren and Lloyd took my arms, and held me back. I shook them off. Zane looked ashamed, for a nindroid. **(Yes, Katara knows he's a nindroid... I got too lazy to put how.)** I calmed down, "Zane? You too? Guys.. How could you?" In my last sentence I put all my emotion into it, with tears in my eyes. Dakota and Ren both knew why I was freaking out, and they comforted me, while glaring at Kai, Jay and Zane. Ren looked at Kai. "You... Of all people, Kai. You should know how she feels like. C'mon Katara. I'll make you some calming tea." Kai must've still been confused and frustrated, "What do you mean of all people, Ren? If your talking about parents, then your wrong because my dad is gone! Katara doesn't have any idea of how it feels like. I would have loved to have something from my dad!" I froze. Dakota stiffened, "Katara, you don't have to tell them-" Kai cut her off. "Tell us what? How much stuff have you been holding back, huh Katara? I'm an open book! My dad is dead, my mom? Left us. All I have left is Nya." Nya held back Kai, "Kai! Cut it out." I turned back to Kai, holding back my threatening tears, "That's where your wrong Kai. I do know." Then I ran out of the kitchen to my room, slammed the door. Hard. The sound woke up Naga who was sleeping next to my bed. "Sorry girl." I let out a shaky breath, and fell to the ground. Naga whimpered when I started to cry. I lied against her while she licked my arm comfortingly, and licked off the salty tears. I laughed and cried, "Huh. Thanks girl." I redid my unburnt necklace, looked in the mirror, and silently bawled my eyes out.

**Sorry I know this was really short, please don't kill me! *dodges tomatoes and frying pans* Holy flux capacitor! Please people it does no good to kill! Ok next chapter will be longer, trust me! So in return I give you all virtual cookies! Yayyy**

**(::) (:::) (::) (::) (:::) (::)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kai POV**

What the brick was Katara talking about? I mean, how could she possibly know how I felt. My father and mother are both gone! Ugh, she thinks she has it soooooo bad. I mean, sure, I'll apologize for what ahppened with her necklace, but it wasn't harmed, was it? I heard a knock on my door. Instead of waiting for a reply, I saw Nya walk in. I sighed, "What do you want Nya? If you came to talk abotu Katara, I'm not into an apologizing mood." Nya frowned. "You should be, Kai. Ren and Dakota told me all about Katara." I groaned. "Ugh! Not you too Nya! Nya, we lost our parents. Its not like Katara lost her parents! She said she lived with two family members in the South Pole." Then Nya's frown turned into a glance of pity, "But did she ever tell you which family mmbers those were?" I looked up and became confused. Then it hit me. "Did Katara lose her family too?" Nya said, "Maybe thats for Katara to tell. C'mon, she's on the deck with everybody else. Maybe this would be a good time to apologize along with Jay and Zane. Gosh, if only Jay knew how much that necklace meant to her..." Nya walked out, while I followed. When I went on the deck I saw Katara, with her hand over her necklace. Katara let out a deep breath, "I think its time I told you guys something. I have a LOT of secrets. But this is one of my main ones. The reason this necklace is so special to me.. is because.. it was my mother's. And my two family members are my dad and my brother. So you can guess what happened." I just stood there with my mouth gaping. Ren and Dakota were behind her, saying comforting words. Lloyd looked like he was going to cry, Jay looked so guilty like he just hit a puppy, and Zane had so much emotion in his eyes.. well, as much as a nindroid can. Cole looked ashamed down in his hands. Jay looked at Katara, "Katara? Can.. Can I ask what happened to your mom?" Katara had tears in her eyes. "She was.. mugged by a firebender terrorist. He wanted to get rid of the waterbenders in the South Pole, and he was "wanted" for years. He found my mother... and my mother.. protecting me, said she was indeed the waterbender, and the firebender... he killed her." Zane looked up, "Katara, if it makes you feel better, I am an orphan." Katara then let a tear fall, "I'm so sorry Zane, and Kai and Nya. Its nice to know there are others who know how I feel. SO, you see Kai." She let out a fake and shaky laugh. "I do know how you feel. I should be sorry too though. I mean, you lost both parents, and I can't imagine.." Cole looked even more guilty. "Gosh, I feel like the worst person on Ninjago. I told my dad that I'm at a performing arts school, when actually I'm training to be a ninja. I now really want to apologize and tell him.. everything. I mean if he were here right now I would tell him the truth in a second. All of a sudden- BADUMP- SPLOOSH! Everybody was flown backwards. Nya checked the monitors. "Uh, guys, as much as I hate to break this apologizing friendship moment... We've run out of gas. But! Don't worry there is two good things about this. One, this seems to be the town where we can get the fang blade! And two.. Oh Cole your gonna like this! This is your hometown! You can talk to your dad!" Cole's head snapped uo, "WHAT!? Uh... Actually, I think my apology is gonna have to wait a little tonger.

**I'm so so so so so so sorry that this chapter was so short I will make it up I promise! Anyways, I know that some of my chapters don't make sense. Lloyd's not supposed to know that he's the green ninja yet... I messed up. So from now on I will make my chapters as correct as they can. Lloyd will NOT know that he's the green ninja until Kai gets his true potential. If you skip this then you will probably be very confused. Ok thats it! I will update more frequently!**

**-Hunter (I need more reviews to continue! I'm kinda getting discouraged );**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG OMG I AM SO SORRY I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE A MONTH... or two. I've been trying to catch up on the ninjago episodes so I know that the timeline is right. A lot of people don't read my description so they are confused, so I'm going to put Lloyd who is good in the episode with the talent competition whether he is in it or not. But he is not the green ninja yet. In this chapter there is going to be SO much juicy stuff in it is should be a Kool-Aid flavor. Ok I'm done. ON with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY EXCEPT FOR REN/RENAE AND DAKOTA! :)**

****_Previously on Ninjago:_

_"Uh, guys, as much as I hate to break this apologizing friendship moment... We've run out of gas. But! Don't worry there is two good things about this. One, this seems to be the town where we can get the fang blade! And two.. Oh Cole your gonna like this! This is your hometown! " Cole's head snapped up, "WHAT!? _

__**Nobody POV**

"Uh... Actually, I think my apology is gonna have to wait a little longer. Besides, I heard that the fang blade is going to be used as a trophy for the annual Ninjago talent competition!" Lloyd loked at him weirdly, "How did you know about an annual talent competition in Ninjago?" "No reason." Cole responded. Everybody just stared back at him. "All right! I might've checked their online website for schedules. But only like once a month... or everyday." Cole mumbled that last part. Ren spoke up, "Ok now that this awkwardness has ended, somebody needs to give me and Dakota the 411. What the brick is the Fang cup blade thingymajigy?" Kai quickly filled her in. **(I'm lazy)** After everybody was filled in with information about the fang blade cup Cole went back to his leader-state and started to create a plan. Okay so my dad thinks I go to the Marty Oppenhiemer School of Arts. He needs to think that the rest of you go there with me too. So that means nothing ninja related stuff in front of him, okay? We'll stay with him there until the talent competition starts so that we can steal the fang blade cup. Its being used as the trophy.- Don't ask how I know." Dakota looked uneasy, "I dunno guys. I mean Ren and I are still really knew, and I'm betting Katara is too. Are you sure we can go through with this. Seriously, stealing the trophy might be harder than it sounds." Kai turned to her, "No worries, there's nothing too it. It can't be _that_ hard, right? I mean the worst thing that could happen is being caught. And I don't think a bunch of angry performers is going to be so hard to get through. So no stress, kay?" Kai gave a smile, and Dakota returned it. This time it was Katara's turn to worry, "So what your saying is... we don't have to perform at all.. right?" Cole nodded. "Ok then! It seems like we're all set." Nya frowned. "Well what am I supposed to do?" Lloyd nodded, "Yeah me too?" Cole opened his bout, but hesitated, " Uh.. well... you could..." Katara interrupted, "You and Lloyd could get fuel for the ship. It could take a while. Your going to need a lot and if you go to the same gas station everyday for that amount, then they might get some weird suspicions." "Good point, how about I'll go to one station while Lloyd goes to another and we'll each get half the amount the ship needs?" "Great!", Lloyd responded. Cole put on a confident smile, " Ok then! Let's get this show on the road!

**~~~~~~At Cole's house~~~~~~~~~~**

****Cole took out a briefcase. Okay everybody! Weapons go in the briefcase! Remember no ninja-stuff in front of my parents." Everybody hesitantly put the weapons in the case. Jay held out his weapon away, "Ah ah ah! No mortal may possess all of the Golden Weapons at once, And I'm pretty sure the Silver weapon like Katara's would help." Cole just glared at him, "I'm not holding them, I'm just putting them in the briefcase. Now, just put the nun chucks in the briefcase and no one gets hurt." Jay put the nun chucks in the briefcase before you could say "Cheese puffs" Cole took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Quickly the door opened by a man with a cane and dark black hair, and a mustache. "Heh, hey Dad! How long has it been?H-" His dad cut him off, "What?! You to good for the doorbell?" Then slammed the door. When nobody did anything a muffled voice behind the door said, "use the bell, son." Katara looked at him with wide eyes then shrugged, "I'm guessing you should use the door bell." he pushed the door bell that sang a group of harmonized welcome. and this time he was greeted with a smile. "Come on in son! Its been forever! What did you bring, a quartet?" Then he saw the three girls behind the boys. "And who are these lovely girls? Some girls you met at the school I presume?" Cle nodded," Uh yeah! These girls are part of our.. quartet?" Katara shouted, "What?! No no no." Cole's dad looked at her strangely. Ren piped up here, " Uh what she means is that we're not a quartet because we're a... septet!" Cole's dad's smile returned, "Oh how wonderful! Come in then, come in! I have a kettle of lemon honey the on the stove." Katara smiled, "Ooh! My favorite! I love your taste in teas." Cole's dad laughed. When everybody was settled on the couch with their teas- well actually Kai was on the floor. He lost a game of rock, paper, claw to Ren for the last seat on the couch- Cole's dad talked about his leg, "Did my son tell you I broke my leg? It was the cha-cha but I _swear_ the percussionist had it in for me." Cole rubbed the temples of his forehead, " No Dad, I didn't tell them any of your silly stories" Cole's dad had an offended look on his face, "Silly stories?" Kai jumped in, "What he meant was, we were so busy training at the.. uh." Dakota then decided to try and help, " uh the Martha, Jay said, "Opraheimer" Ren said, "school of performing arts." Cole's dad-**let's call him Steven, he looks like a Steven-** stopped the recording of the song that was currently playing, "Martha Oppenheimer?" Zane then piped in with his amazing memory, " What he meant was the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts." "Right!" Cole said, "And we're doing a final research paper on the history of Ninjago talent, and we were wondering how to get our hands on the Fang Blade Cup." Steven took a swig of his tea. "Your talking about the most heavily guarded trophy in all of Ninjago. The symbol of excellency, harmony, and grace. You can't just get it." Cole's frown was getting deeper and deeper with every sentence, and Katara was almost half asleep. Steven kept going, " You have to earn it. You have to show style, proper pitch, push the boundaries of artistic license AND win this year's Ninjago talent show!" That woke up katara, "What?" The Steven gasped, "Is this why you came? You knew I was injured, and my quartet insisted that we shan't go on, you 7 have come to take our place! HA! Genius!" Cole's frown was replaced with a look of shock, and so was everybody else's. Katara looked more scared then shocked for one. Steven continued, "My son bringing in the next generation of the Royal Blacksmiths! Let me hear the sweet, sweet sound of harmony." He cupped his ear with his hand. Kai nudged everybody, "C'mon." Jay went first, "Harmony~" Zane" Harmony~" kai, "Harmony" Steven cringed until, Dakota and Ren. Ren, "Harmony~" Dakota, "Harmony~" THe room automatically sounded better, like the boy's voices changed. After all, Dakota was the ninja of Music. Everybody looked at Katara with waiting eyes and Jay looked like he was going to explode if he didn't get air. Katara, "Harmony~" Suddenly the room stopped. Steven yelled, "Stop Stop! You" He pointed at Katara, who responded, "Its Katara" "What.. What was that? I thought you went to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Arts?" Katara panicked, "Uh thats because I entered for.. theater." Katara's voice sounded like a dyeing cat. Katara looked sheepish, and Cole jumped in, wanting to end this, and save Katara from embarrassment, " Look, Dad we just need the trophy." Kai said, "Yeah, we're bring him the gold and we need you to train us." Steven grinned wildly and agreed, "Of course. I've never been more proud, so if you excuse me. I need to go write a song about my feelings. But, I'm sorry Katara. I'm afraid it'll be best if you don't participate." Katara let out a little too forced frown, "Oh are you kidding! Oh that stinks, I can't believe it why! Oh well I guess performing isn't my thing." "I'm glad you understand." When he closed the door, all chaos broke loose. Well, as much chaos as you can do while whisper-yelling. "What do you think your doing, Kai?" Cole whisper-yelled. Kai responded, "Look the only way we can get that trophy is if we win this thing." Meanwhile, Dakota and katara were aving their own conversation, "Katara, what was that? I haven't heard you sing before, but I can feel that you were faking the voice cracking." Katara looked towards her with innocent eyes, "What are you talking about? I just can't sing, and besides I didn't even want to perform in this competition." Dakota and Ren looked at each other, and then Dakota sighed. This would have to do for now, but she knew in her gut something was wrong. Katara turned away and mumbled softly to herself, "Its not like I have stage fright or anything."

"-5,6,7,8!" Steven stated before pressing the piano keys, he and Katara all watched as the boys got ready. "Bop till you drop!-" Kai stated, forcing a smile as Katara videotaped him and the boys with a camera that Steven had let her use.r. "Shake it till you break it!-" Jay continued as he danced a bit, trying not to trip over his feet in front of the camcord. "Move it till you lose it!-" Zane stated as he smiled to the camera. "Spiiin it till you win it!" Cole stated, smiling at Katara who was trying not to laugh.

"Stop! Stop! Ugh, if my ears weren't attached to my head they would be running away!" Lou stated as he stopped playing and walked past Grace to the boys. "Kai! Love the energy, hate the hip." Lou stated before hitting Kai on the head, before going next to Jay. "Jay! You're giving alot but I need more!" Lou stated to Jay before walking to behind Zane. "Zane! You're like a machine," THis time Katara had to turn around laughing quietly before she turned their attention back to Lou, "Don't change a thing." Lou then ended up next to a slightly laughing Cole.

"Cole! _Try_ to act like you want to be here." Lou stated, only to blink at how his son looked like he was about to explode with laughter. "Is...Something wrong son?" Lou asked Cole, who chuckled a bit before he glanced at Katara before back at his dad. "Uh, no Dad. Absolutely nothings wrong." Cole stated to his dad."Oh...Kay then...Moving forward! Let's take a look at the big show stopping climax! Cole! We can't have history repeating itself!" Lou stated as he pointed at Cole with his cane, Katara looked at the boys at this.

"_Daaad_! It was the triple tiger sashay! I was seven!" Cole stated, all the boys looked confused. "Uh...What's the Triple Tiger Sashay?" Kai asked, at this Dakota stepped into the group. "One of the most difficult dance moves in dancing history, but only because it is combined with a super high pitched singing note." Dakota stated, Lou nodded his head. "It's true! Many professionals have dared tried but failed when it came to the singing." Lou stated, Cole looked up at his dad. "Hense my father thought a SEVEN YEAR OLD COULD! But I ended up falling on my face! Humiliating myself and letting my quartet down and humiliate my..." Cole faltered, "Wait.. What? Who... who succeeded?" Steven simply shrugged, "No clue son. If the rumour is true, a 15 year old girl in a distant village far away from Ninjago, said that a girl could have become a professional singer then and there if a stage accident hadn't happened in one of her later performances years after that."Steven said. Katara then found a very interesting piece of lint on her shirt. "But that aside...If you're going to win then you have to go big!...Alright time for a break, take five!" Lou stated quickly before leaving the ninjas.

" I'm starting to see why Cole is so closed off! It's cause twinkle toes here couldn't deliever the goods...Is that why you ran away?" Jay asked Cole, who glared at him. "Oh! I could deliver the goods! Look, I'll deal with my father but let's stick with the plan! All we have to do is keep this charade up long enough until we can get out hands on the trophy." Cole stated, Jay looked smug again. "I don't know! I'm starting to think we can win this thing..!" Jay stated, yet he was silenced by Cole's glare. "Okay, okay! We'll stick to the plan!" Jay stated, right now Kai stepped up.

"Does anyone else think that if we had that girl Cole's dad was talking about...That we could win this thing..? I mean, its possible that we can get the dancing done, but there is no way either of us is going to hit that note." Kai asked, Ren looked at Katara as she seemed to stiffen. "Yeah! If this girl can do something those professionals couldn't do she must be able to teach us something!" Jay stated happily, Cole seemed to be interested in the conversation also. "Yeah! Even if we were beginners!" Cole stated happily with a grin. Katara then turned really pale, "Um guys! No need, we have Dakota remember?! The ninja of music. Hey Dakota you can hit that note can't you? YOU HAVE TO HIT IT!" Katara's blue and grey eyes were wide making her look crazy. Everybody looked at her scared. Katara then cleared her throat, "Sorry, just really want uh.. win.. the thing. So Dakota?" Dakota nodded. "Yep, I've heard all about the Triple Tiger Sashay. I could sing the note in my sleep, maybe even higher. Its different for females, because its higher for them. For guys it changes for their vocal range." Jay smiled, "Sweet then we got this thing in the bag! But then again, if anything happens to Dakota we'll need back up. If we could just get a hold of that girl... Hey, didn't Steven say she lived outside of Ninjago? Katara you live outside of Ninjago, would you know anything about her?" Katara looked away. "Look guys I would love to help you, but.. I don't know anything about her, okay? So, I'm gonna go now."

**Whew! This took me about two hours to write hope you guys liked it will write sooner.**

**-Hunter**


End file.
